The adapter, such as the power adapter of the notebook or the charger of the mobile phone, is an electronic device used frequently in daily life. The power adapter or the charger is generally employed for rectifying and converting the commercially available AC power into direct current (DC) power, so as to supply the required power to operate or charge the electronic appliance. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows the conventional assembly structure of the adapter. The adapter 1 includes a casing 11, a plug 12, a printed circuit board (PCB) 13 and electric wires 14. The casing 11 includes a first insulation casing 111 and a second insulation casing 112. The plug 12 is disposed on the first insulation casing 111. The PCB 13 has various electronic elements thereon for performing different functions according to requirements of the user. In addition, the electric wires 14 are used to connect the conducive terminals 121 of the plug 12 with the PCB 13, thereby the PCB 13 can receive the external power via the conductive terminals 121 of the plug 12 and the electric wires 14 to perform the function of the adapter 1.
There is a tendency to miniaturize various electronic device. It is no exception to the adapter. However, the conventional adapter 1 as shown in FIG. 1 employs the electric wires 14 to connect the conducive terminals 121 of the plug 12 and the PCB 13, therefore the electric wires 14 must be long enough so that both ends of the electric wires 14 can be firmly welded on the PCB 13 and the conducive terminals 121 of the plug 12. In such way, the electric wires 14 take up a lot of space in the interior of the adapter 1 which results in the limitation of reducing the volume of the adapter 1.
Moreover, the electric wire 14 is connected to one end of the conductive terminal 121 of the plug 12 and the contact of the PCB 13 by welding. The welding process includes the following steps. First, one end of the electric wire 14 is welded or tied on the hole 1210 of the conductive terminal 121 of the plug 12. Subsequently, the other end of the electric wire 14 is welded on the contact of the PCB 13. Then the first insulation casing 111 and the second insulation casing 112 are assembled to complete the assembly process. However, the second insulation casing 112 is usually a casing having five adjacent faces, so the welding action is hard to perform and the welding result is hard to check. Therefore, the product may exist defects due to the bad welding. In addition, during the welding process, the extreme heat will be conducted to the first insulation casing 111 via the conductive terminals 121, which may result in the damage of the first insulation casing 111 and affect the securing strength of the conductive terminals 121 to the first insulation casing 111, and even deform the first insulation casing 111. Accordingly, the welding process of the conventional adapter 1 causes the assembling process of the adapter to be time-consuming and laborious, and may produce the adapter with bad quality.
Furthermore, after assembling, the redundant portion of the electric wire 14 between the welded terminals is rolled within the small space of the adapter 1, and will unavoidably touch or contact the electronic elements on the PCB 13. Consequently, the electronic elements may be out of work due to the jostle of the electric wire 14. In addition, a short circuit may occur when the electric wire 14 is jostled in the assembly process and becomes ill-insulating, or the electric wire 14 itself has a defect of ill-insulating.
Therefore, it needs to provide an assembly structure of the adapter which is capable of being assembled easily and efficiently, and can conform to the trend of miniaturization of the adapter.